Strażnik Czasu
Dane: Imię i nazwisko:'Janusz Morawski '''Kryptonim:'Strażnik Czasu (kiedyś Time-On) 'Inne pseudonimy:'Szermierz mroku,strażnik rzeczywistości,dziecko ciemności,bestia,sztorm,kat,egzekutor,niszczyciel światów,rzeźnik milionów 'Universum:'Wymiar macierzysty(Physics) 'Klasa bohatera:'Nadczłowiek 'Narodowość:'Polska 'Tożsamość:'znana Squadronowi 'Status prawny:'nienotowany 'Miejsce zamieszkania:'Wielka Brytania,Londyn 'Wiek:'jako Strażnik 2017 lat,jako człowiek 18 lat 'Płeć:'mężczyzna '''Status:żywy Zdolności:'kontrola nad cieniami i wszelkim mrokiem który go otacza,tworzenie broni z mroku szczególnie szponów (jego ulubione),kontrola nad zieloną energią (wykorzystywanie jej do np:lasery omega z oczy,pociski kinetyczne z pięści),podróże w czasie,przemieszczania się poprzez cienie do każdego miejsca we wszechświecie,niesamowicie wysoki współczynnik regeneracji oraz niewiarygodna siła 370 ton nacisku/udźwigu,zmiennokształtność '''Baza operacyjna:'siedziba główna G.R.O.M.(kiedyś),Siedziba Syndykatu na księżycu 'Powiązania z grupami:'G.R.O.M.(były),Sekretni Obrońcy(były),Alpha Squad(były),czasomaniacy (były),Syndykat (obecnie) '''Cytat:"Spal trochę adrenaliny" Historia Janek Morawski był zwykłym 9-latkiem,kiedy to podczas niemałego ochrzanu od rodziców zdarzyło się coś czego na pewno nikt się nie spodziewał,zatrzymał się czas wszystko wokół niego stanęło,tylko on nie jakby wszystko zamarzło i otworzyła się wyrwa w rzeczywistości z której wyłonił się profesor Herbert Gandstran i powiedział że obserwował go od jakiegoś czasu i to jego właśnie wybrał na tego który będzie posiadaczem nowego wynalazku,zakrzywiacza materii czasoprzestrzennej.Janek nie wiedział co się dzieje wziął zegarek na co profesor powiedział "używaj go mądrze ponieważ więcej już się nie zobaczymy".I tak było Jasiek założył zegarek profesor zniknął czas ruszył a Janek był zdumiony,przestraszony i zaciekawiony.Kiedy właśnie sprawdzał swe umiejętności oraz próbował rozgryźć co w ogóle się stało,przypadkiem przeniósł się w czasy dinozaurów nie zabawił tam długo ponieważ w zegarku miał komputer pokładowy gdy wrócił w swoje czasy do roku 2010 pojawili się oni,Czasomaniacy interesowali się każdym kto miał jakieś powiązanie z czasem w tym i Jaśkiem początkowo był wrogo nastawiony jednak zrozumiał że chcą mu pomóc.Zabrali go na Czasopolitan które to istniało poza czasem w pustce czy też w nicości.Tam poznał swego przyszłego przyjaciela i mentora,Kontrolera oraz całą radę Czasomaniaków,której z czasem stał się członkiem.Nauczyli go tam wielu rzeczy przede wszystkim chronokinezy oraz podróży w czasie i praw czasu których nikt nie może złamać ponieważ grozi to zaburzeniami historii.Odwiedzał to miejsce często,chociaż w swoim czasie nie było go zaledwie chwilę odkrył że jeżeli jest w innym czasie to nie starzeje się jeśli był w roku 1876 i żył tam 5 lat to wcale się nie zmienił od momentu w którym tam przybył nie znaczy to że jest nieśmiertelny w swoich czasach żyje normalnie.Wtedy właśnie przyjął imię Time-On.Od tego momentu ratował historię w różnych latach wymazując nieprawidłowości z czasu tak że nikt nie wiedział nawet o ich istnieniu.Jednak do walki nie używał tylko manipulacji czasem,podczas ćwiczeń na Czasopolitan wraz z Kontrolerem i Paradoxem udało im się znaleźć ukryty program w zegarku,było to zbroja chroniczna (pancerz czasu).Odkąd Jasiek wstąpił do Czasomaniaków próbował odnaleźć profesora Gandstrana jednak bez jakichkolwiek skutków.Będąc Time-On'em Janek spotkał wiele różnych osób: królów polski,naukowców (w tym Einsteina),konfederację sprawiedliwości czyli kosmiczną policję oraz oczywiście Zegarmistrza byłego Czasomaniaka,który zasiedlił się przy wirze czasu,dla Janka był tajemniczym samotnikiem który nie chce nikogo widzieć nie wiadomo czemu odszedł z Czasopolitan.Jasiek wielokrotnie bywał przy wirze spotykając Zegarmistrza nie wiedział kim w przyszłości będzie on dla niego.nie długo potem poznał on swą pierwszą miłość Monikę w której zakochał się bez opamiętania,była ona dla niego motywacją do kontynuacji jego misji.Time-On pewnego pochmurnego dnia dostał cynk z Czasoplitan,wezwanie jak każde inne,mianowicie miał on udać się na planetę Draxia 01 i powstrzymać ich od wojny planetarnej z inną rasą.Interdraxianie mieszkający na Draxii wypowiedzieli wojnę Machnanom z planety Machan 03.Rasa Interdraxian potrafi zasymilować każdą tkankę nieorganiczną oraz organiczną.Jankowi poszło sprawnie chociaż były komplikację,wtedy to właśnie Time-On poznał swoich największych wrogów,lecz jeszcze nie wiedział jak dadzą jemu i całemu wszechświatowi we znaki.Wracając zajrzał jeszcze na pewną planetę,kiedy był już na Czasopolitan ujrzał okropny widok jakimś cudem Interdraxianie złamali barierę czasu i zaatakowali miasto.Czasomaniacy walczyli dzielnie w tym i Time-On wojna trwała długo,wnet Kontroler postanowił złamać bardzo ważną i niebezpieczną zasadę Czasomaniaków i uruchomić protokół samozniszczenia całego Czasopolitan.Janek nie zgadzał się z tym i postanowił mu przeszkodzić jednak po chwili namysłu,uznał że to jedyny sposób by Interdraxianie nie rozpełzli się po całym czasie i przestrzeni,wtedy własnie pojawił się Zegarmistrz który poparł Kontrolera.Time-On złapał w porywie gniewu dzidę laserową od jednego z żołnierzy i zaczął strzelać do wrogów mówiąc: "nie dostaniecie tego miejsca skur...",po tej demonstracji podszedł do ostrzelanego i umierającego Kontrolera trzymającego guzik destrukcji w ręku i oznajmił mu że zginie razem z nim.Kontroler jak i Zegarmistrz jednak nie zgodzili się z tym,Kontroler położył rękę na jego piersi i powiedział:"Jesteś kimś więcej... czymś więcej" po czym użył swej mocy i odrzucił go jak najdalej od Czasopolitan na orbitę,tam stoczył ostatni pojedynek z Interdraxianami,po czym kontroler wcisnął przycisk Janka odrzuciło przez barierę wymiarów poprzez eksplozję,ponieważ nadal chciał wrócić na asteroidę,lecz nie tylko on przeżył Zegarmistrz również niestety to tyle z uratowanych.Kiedy Janek uderzył w ziemie,nie daleko swojego domu,okazało się że w ostatnich słowach Kontrolera był głębszy sens.Był zainfekowany przez Interdraxianina infekcja postępowała a Time-On nie wiedział co robić i krzyknął na cały głos "niech cię szlag Górecki".Tym czasem przy wirze czasu Zegarmistrz rozmawia z tajemniczą postacią gdzie słychać było tylko jego głos a słowa te brzmiały "on jest godny jego prawość i dobro to skarb",po czym za Jankiem pojawiła się postać stworzona z czystego mroku z zielonymi ślepiami,Janek odwrócił się i nawet nie zdążył się zastanowić jak istota wstąpiła w niego i zaczął się nowy rozdział w życiu Janka.Nastąpiła dziwna transformacja po czym Janek powstał jako duży mroczny stwór i zniknął,pojawił się nie gdzie indziej jak u Zegarmistrza który powiedział mu że został on wybrany na Strażnika rzeczywistości.Janek był skołowany jak wtedy kiedy spotkał profesora Herberta,zdziwiony jednocześnie tym że Zegarmistrz żyje i tym jak wygląda rzekł "co do...".Zegarmistrz wytłumaczył mu że Strażnik został stworzony przez jednego z Abstraktów,istota Strażnika wybiera na swego nosiciela kandydata nieustraszonego,dzielnego i sprawiedliwego.Janek jest akurat 10-tą wersją.Każdy Strażnik miał za zadanie chronić wymiar,nie miał jednak możliwości podróży w czasie.Największymi wrogami każdego Strażnika byli Szatan,Mrok i hordy demonów,tak po kolei co śmierć jednego był wybierany następny,piąty Strażnik padł ofiarą Szatana i Mroku którzy to połączyli swe siły,(oni też za sobą nie przepadali) i postanowili że jeden rzuci zaklęcie obezwładniające potężną czarną magią a drugi wyprze w nim światło i zastąpi je mrokiem,tak też się stało jednak ani Szatan ani Mrok nie mieli nad nim kontroli,wtedy z wymiaru nikczemności wyłonił się Azajlok,istota stworzona z czerwonej energii (czerwony to kolor nienawiści i gniewu) nie wiadomo jednak dlaczego się pojawił,opanował on Strażnika wypierając zieloną energię (zielony kolor woli) i zastąpił on ją sobą,jednak nie na długo bowiem na pomoc przybył zakon Orłów,jego wrogowie postanowili chociaż go zniszczyć w pewnym sensie się udało,Azajlok został wygnany do swego wymiaru a zielona energia wróciła ponieważ jest to odnawialne źródło energii.Po tym co się stało Strażnik zaczął być naprawdę mroczny,bowiem światło nie wróciło i mrok został,od tamtej pory Strażnik czasem ratował świat,czasem nie ale był wybierany aż do teraz,Zegarmistrz z jakiegoś powodu chciał aby Strażnikiem został Janek,po wysłuchaniu tej historii postanowił że dla pamięci Czasomaniaków,zostanie Strażnikiem Czasu,zmienił swój wygląd,na bardziej tajemniczy wyglądał jak czysty mrok w brązowym płaszczu i brązowym kapeluszu z zielonymi oczami.Wtedy na scenę wkroczył Strażnik nie było już Czasopolitan,więc Janka szkolić musiał Zegarmistrz,co prawda początkowo obydwaj nie byli z tego zadowoleni,jednak z czasem stali się przyjaciółmi,chociaż Zegarmistrz rzecz ujmując był jego przełożonym.Janek zyskał nowe moce jak przechodzenie przez cienie i wychodzenie z cienia ale już w innym miejscu doskonały środek transportu miał jeszcze zdolności,nauczył się także przejmować naturalne zdolności innych ras,jako Strażnik widział o wiele więcej rzeczy niesamowitych niż wcześniej,skopiował od Marsjan umiejętność zmiany kształtu z tym mógł przybrać wygląd każdego kogo chciał,skopiował też gęstość skóry od pewnej rasy dzięki temu jego skóra mogła stać się twarda jak diament chociaż w ogóle nie było tego widać.Janek pewnego razy miał uratować pewną cywilizację to była jedna z jego pierwszych misji jako Strażnika,udało mu się w połowie wiele istnień zginęło,Strażnik wkurzył się jak rzadko i znów oskarżył o to Góreckiego i stało się mroczna moc zlała się z emocjami i obawami,tworząc Adolfa Góreckiego nemezis Strażnika.Górecki oczywiście chciał wyeliminować swego przeciwnika,Janek przestraszył się niesamowicie aż go wmurowało oberwał niezły łomot i wreszcie dotarło do niego co się dzieje,więc rzucili się sobie do gardeł Górecki wiedział że przegra i salwował się ucieczką co zdenerwowało Strażnika.Tę walkę widział pewien rolnik bowiem odbywała się ona na czyichś polach,Puchacki bo tak się rolnik nazywał nagrał tę walkę był amatorem UFO,więc miał przy sobie kamerę,film ten przejęła Policja później poleciało do rządu i trafiło do G.R.O.M. ,na czela którego stał Major Frąckowski który był za unieszkodliwieniem wszelkich obcych form życia poprzez zabicie ich.Po obejrzeniu filmu za obcego wziął Strażnika bo akurat był w mrocznej postaci,za to Górecki wyglądał jak człowiek przez co Strażnik stał się głównym celem G.R.O.M.,byli niczym gangrena dla Janka (czy wspomniałem już że Janek miał 14 lat kiedy został Strażnikiem rok 2013),niedługo potem stała się rzecz straszna,kolejny cios dla Jaśka jego dziewczyna i zarazem pierwsza miłość Monika,została wymazana z rzeczywistości czyli tak jakby nigdy nie istniała,Strażnik ją pamiętał bowiem był odporny na burzę czasu,do śmierci jego dziewczyny przyczynił się jego daleki kuzyn,który wchłonął wir czasu (Strażnik kiedyś pokazał mu przejście),chciał on zdobyć moc zazdrościł i nie znosił Janka,wpadł w wir i zamienił swoją linie czasu na moc,przez co nigdy się nie narodził ale istniał jako bestia czasu,jednak jemu było mało i chciał wchłonąć linie czasu Strażnika ale nie mógł,więc ukradł życie jego dziewczyny co Strażnik zauważył i wpadł w szał ,złapał go wydarł się na niego,walcząc z nim krwawo zapomniał się całkowicie,sponiewierał go i chciał uratować życie ukochanej,jednak było już za późno,Kuba (ten kuzyn) zmienił jej linię na moc,Strażnik ukląkł i płacząc wykrzykiwał że go zabiję skoro nie mógł jej uratować,przywrócił go do ludzkiej postaci i szponami rozerwał w pół zabijając krwawo.Było to pierwsze morderstwo ale Strażnik uważał że słuszne,wtem został przeniesiony do siedziby senatu kosmicznego gdzie przedwieczni senatorowie postanowili wziąć Strażnika bezpośrednio pod swoje skrzydła a nie jak do tej pory poprzez ZegarMistrza.Janek samotny przez pół roku walczył o dobro zapominając o szkole w której dzięki mocom mógł nieźle ściągać,też i rodzina się zamartwiała i tak czas mijał powoli wracał do formy i pojawiła się nowa dziewczyna w klasie,początkowo nie zwracał na nią uwagi ale z czasem zadurzył się i bał się że to źle dla pamięci poprzedniej dziewczyny,jednak zrozumiał iż należy mu się coś od życia,uśmiech na jego twarzy znów wrócił jako Time-On w życiu prywatnym był bardzo nieśmiały ale jako Strażnik stał się dziwnie odważny można powiedzieć że jest duszą towarzystwa,więc znów się zakochał i rzucał te cięte teksty niczym Batman albo Spider-man.Walka ze złem znów nabrała motywacji i z przyjemnością łamał kości złu.I Strażnik miał kolejną dziewczynę,lecz los chciał by nie było tak łatwo,nowa dziewczyna Ola nie była tak wyrozumiała dla jego "zajęcia" chciała by zostawił te robotę,on nie zgadzał się,tak minęło półtora roku bo tyle chodzili.Strażnik miał dość więc postanowił ją śledzić i dowiedzieć dlaczego ona chce by jego moc służyła "tylko dla nich",usłyszał rozmowę jej z koleżanką z której wynikało iż wykorzystuje go ona materialnie,Janek zastanowił się i skapnął że faktycznie nakradł dla niej bardzo wiele cennych prezentów,wkurzył się i zerwał z nią brutalnie "i pół roku poszło psu pod ogon" jak on to ujął.Popadł w klasyczny kryzys bohatera,najpierw pierwsza umiera,druga go wykorzystuje,ratował świat ale stał bardzo agresywny i niebezpieczny,miał każdą ładną dziewczynę w nocy uwodził je i zostawiał,od aktorek z Hollywood po szkolne miss,akurat rozpoczęła się inwazja Apoplexian zamieszkujących Saturn i Jowisz,była to rasa wojowników ale nie barbarzyńców,mieli wysoką technologię i ich cywilizacja od zarania dziejów starała się wyeliminować wszystko co nie jest Apolexianinem.Zabrali się za ziemię,Strażnik ruszył,napędzał go gniew pomagała mu również konfederacja sprawiedliwości,nawet G.R.O.M. po ciężkich walkach na całym świecie udało się odeprzeć inwazję (mówię to w wielkim skrócie),od tamtej pory ziemia oficjalnie wiedziała o istnieniu obcych.Ziemia sama w sobie leży w Kondygnacji 5-ciu galaktyk,w trzeciej konkretnie,Strażnik został agentem k.spraw. i odbywał szkolenia.A kryzys bohatera zmierzał ku końcowi (trwał dwa miesiące),poznał nową miłość na korytarzu,chciał ją mieć na jedną noc,aż tu nagle coś zaświeciło mu w głowie,powiedział "co ja wyprawia do cholery" opanował się i zaczął wszystkich dookoła przepraszać za swoje zachowanie.Z czasem wszystko wróciła do porządku zaczął spotykać się z Olgą Drweniarską,ona rozumiała jego robotę co dziwne była za tym by kontynuował on swą misję,jednak jego mroczna strona budziła w niej strach dlatego Strażnik zmienił swój wygląd,od tamtego momentu miał czarny mundur i szczupłe czarne okulary,zmienił kilka dodatków,Strażnik miał bardzo potężną i przydatną umiejętność po wypowiedzeniu słowa "regeneracja" jego organizm uwalniał zieloną energię i wracał do zdrowia od tak,zmienił też komputer pokładowy w zegarku,połączenie kilku technologii z przyszłości i powstał system WIE.01,s ale Janek nazywał go Wieśkiem,dostał w nagrodę za zasługi wobec wszechświata Wszechwóz pojazd w którym swobodnie mógł podróżować po czasie i przestrzeni.Strażnik stał się agentem służb specjalnych,przykrywka z jej pomocą pozbawił majora Frąckowskiego stołka i osadzono tam majora Grabowskiego,od tamtej pory G.R.O.M. korzystał z cennej pomocy Janka i to tam własnie powstali obrońcy.Kiedy pewnego razu Strażnik został wezwany i wyruszył coś wciągneło go do internetu,okazało się że to Górecki z pomocą informatyka który później stał się wrogiem Strażnika,stał się Cybernetykiem,potem okazało się że ma nowych wrogów duchy czasu i zwykłego ducha który również był utrapieniem,pomógł zamiast pokonać ostatniemu pożeraczowi czasu oraz wyciągnął z piekła swego umarłego sąsiada,uchronił swego przyjaciela Piotrka od raka pomógł w przyszłości wielu osobom w tym gen.Janowi, na pomagał co mu się zwróciło.W listopadzie 2014 Strażnik namierzył kryjówkę Luminata swego wroga była tam stara fabryka i jednocześnie pułapka,Janek dał się złapać.Luminat zabrał mu zegarek lecz jego maszyna wyciągająca moc zrobił Boom,cała fabryka się zawaliła,Greg uciekł zegarek został a Strażnik był śmiertelnie ranny,bez zegarka,bez mocy na szczęście wygrzebał się ze zgliszczy wziął zakrzywiacz i regenerował,lecz okazało się że jest za późno,Strażnik musiał dokonać odrodzenia (czyli zmieniać swój wygląd wziąć inną twarz ale umysł ten sam) powiedział z żalem "Strażnik Czasu:Odrodzenie" i cała energia się uwolniła burząc resztkę fabryki.Okazało się jednak że Luminat zresetował zegarek i jego ciało zostało a nawet więcej kilka blizn i krzywy nos wszystko się naprawiło.Strażnik zmienił troszeczkę wygląd na fioletowo-czarny mundur i maskę i tak oto w wieku 16 lat z dziewczyną która okazała się uosobieniem rzeczywistości ale o tym gdzie i kiedy indziej.Strażnik poznał Pana Garnitura swego rywala o bohaterstwo poznał wielu ciekawych ludzi i nadal stoi na straży,straży czasu... I nadszedł dzień,dzień inny niż wszystkie gdy ziemię najechały dwie wrogie rasy:Pentalian i Apoplexian nazwaną w historii jako wojna trzech imperiów zaczeło się w ostatnie dni wakacji tego roku,na ulicach trwała agonia Strażnik pogrążony w przegranej bitwie cóż robić kiedy nadeszła taka tragedia od zachodu do ataku przeszli Pentalianie zaś od wschodu planety Apoplexianie.Po wielu dniach wojny Strażnik postanowił wezwać Konfederację Sprawiedliwości i Marsjan z którymi ziemia ma unię oraz zebrał wszystkich dobrych i złych i kazał walczyć,walczyć aż w końcu po osłabieniu tarczy statku matki Pentalian wdarł się tam i wchłonął moc głównego generatora to samo zrobił z Apoplexianami (historia wojny w wielkim skrócie) jednak nie zregenerował był zbyt pochłonięty walką aż udało się odepchnąć inwazję,był to 31 sierpnia wszyscy świętowali akurat Janek dostał się do Cambridge tak do Cambridge rodzinie powiedział że dostał się do jakiejś dobrej szkoły średniej w Londynie pojechał tam z dziewczyną Olgą mieli mieszkać u jej "wujka" taa jasne Strażnik ma znajomości wynajął mieszkanie.Ach znów się rozgadałem wróćmy do 31 był wieczór można powiedzieć że noc Strażnik w jakimś starym płaszczu (nadal nie wiem skąd go wytrzasnął) w jakiejś Londyńskiej uliczce zaczął użalać się ad sobą dlaczego proste nadszedł moment którego bardzo się bał czyli jego ŚMIERĆ zapomniał zregenerować o czym wspomniałem wcześniej skutki były takie że promieniowanie z dwóch statków matek dwóch wojowniczo-zabójczych ras mogło wyrządzić spore spustoszenie w organiźmie Janka, lecz było jedno wyjście z tej sytuacji wiecie jakie mówiłem o tym kiedyś dawno temu chodzi oczywiście o odrodzenie niestety musiał to zrobić kiedy zaczął wspominki od czasu podarowania zegarka do teraz to aż się łezka w oku kręci ale cóż musiał to powiedzieć:"Strażnik Czasu:Odrodzenie".I uwolniła się gigantyczna ilość energii regeneracyjnej trwało to chwile ale się udało stare ciało umarło i przybrał nowe teraz jest wyższy ma brodę około 20 lat,jakież zdziwienie było w jego oczach gdy się zobaczył natychmiast zniknął i powtarzał sobie:"Olga mnie zabije",też bym się cykał ale wróćmy do historii zatrzymał się w jakimś opustoszonym budynku gdzie postanowił zmienić swój kostium potem wpadł do sklepu z odzieżą i zaczął dobierać swój nowy wygląd były to oczywiście:lakerki,spodnie od marynarki czarna koszula,fioletowy pulower,kolorowa apaszka i oczywiście ten purpurowy surdut zaczesał się jak na studenta przystało od przedziałka i poszedł zaczął wszystkim tłumaczyć co się stało ale omińmy to same nudy.Rozpoczął się rok szkolny stara klasa Janka się podzieliła skończyli gimnazjum i każdy w swoją stronę musieli przyzwyczaić się do braku tych jego wybryków ale co tam tymczasem Janek już obeznał się z nową szkołą i akurat odrodzenie mu się przydało nie wyglądał za młodo i tak mijały słodko dni aż w końcu pewien człowiek zgłosił ideę na szczycie ONZ w sprawie nadnaturalnych spraw by wyłapać nad ludzi nie ważne czy dobrzy czy nie uważał że gdyby zwykli ludzie kierowali nadludźmi to stworzyli by armię udało się dostał zezwolenie cało planetarne co zrobił hah zrzucił ze stołka dyrektor GROM panią Hardigen i osadził tam Frąckowskiego o boże to ten który dowodził kiedyś polskim GROM lecz go aresztowali,a teraz jest na czele całego GROM,zaczęli od tych dobrych zachodni obrońcy potem sekretni i cała reszta Strażnik z Olgą był akurat na bankiecie aż tu wpadli agenci w czerwonych mundurach zawsze mieli zielone i czym prędzej zaatakowali Janka on oczywiście dał im radę złapał jednego i zrobił szybkie przesłuchanie wszystkiego się dowiedział a wiedział do czego teraz są zdolni złapał Olgę i wybiegł wymyślił plan na szybko jak wiadomo może przejmować ludzi jak duch więc przeniósł się znów do Polski do jednej ze szkół gdzie chodzi jego stary kolega ukrył Olgę w ciele jakiejś dziewczyny zaś sam ukrył się w koledze swojego starego kolegi (wiem trochę pogmatwane) chcieli wymyślić jakiś plan przez te kilka dni aż tu nagle wróg uruchomił pole niewidzialne które otoczyło cała planetę było to pole pozbawiające mocy i nasi bohaterowie utknęli w obcych ciałach kiedy GROM wyłapywał nadludzi szczególnie tych złych ich ciężko złapać kiedy mają moc.Dni mijały może nawet tydzień i pod domem tego kolegi w którym ukrył się Strażnik pojawili się agenci Góreckiego którym porwano przywódcę chcieli by im pomógł go odzyskać wiedzieli gdzie Janek jest bo Górecki go obserwował Strażnik zgodził się bez mocy nie mógł wytrzymać więc ruszyli na główną siedzibę GROM na Arktyce po kilku walkach i przepychankach dostali się do środka poszli więc by uwolnić sprzymierzeńców jednak GROM zdołał przejąć już nad nimi kontrolę pole pozbawiające moc zostało zniszczone więc Strażnik ruszył do ataku przeciw swym yhh przyjaciołom Frąckowski eksperymentował na sobie obdarzył się wieloma mocami i zaatakował Strażnika agenci Góreckiego wykorzystali to i uwolnili swego pana ten jednak postanowił uwolnić Luminata i pomóc Strażnikowi w końcu się udało wielu łotrów uciekło wielu zostało złapanych i pozornie wydawało by się że wszystko jest w porządku jednak nie przez ten czas gdy Janek był pozbawiony mocy dużo myślał i ma spore wątpliwości co do GROM starego czy nowego oznajmił więc że zakłada własną organizację która będzie działać jawnie którą nazwał Syndykat za nim Poszli: Z Sekretnych obrońców:Gwardzista,Panna Wspaniała Z Zachodnich obrońców:Przeklęty Łucznik Z Alpha Squadu:Boldeon Z pozostałych:Pan Garnitur,Błękitny Wyjec.Major Grabowski,ZegarMistrz Doktorowi Światło nie spodobała się ta idea więc odłączył się od GROM i nie poszedł do Strażnika założył Sekretnych silnych za nim poszli: Z Sekretnych obrońców:Brat,Szkarłatny demon Z Zachodnich obrońców:Vraculla,Doktor Majestatyczny,Myrmidon Z Alpha Squadu:Archanioł Zaś Płonący uważał że GROM został źle pokierowany i założył coś co miało zastąpić sekretnych obrońców czyli sekretnych sprawiedliwych za nim poszli: Z Sekretnych obrońców:nikt nie został Z Zachodnich obrońców:Branx,zielony żołnierz Z Alpha Squadu: Pitagoras,Wyrocznia I tak każdy poszedł w swoją stronę jak to się potoczy ehh zobaczymy do usłyszenia CiekawostkiKategoria:Bohater Zegarek Strażnika jest jasno-zielony Wiesiek został stworzony na podobieństwo JARVIS-a Strażnik walczył z Frangs rasą cyborgów których spotkał jako Władca Obecna dziewczyna Jaśka to Panna Wspaniała członkini Syndykatu Galeria Postaci: Władca Czasu (Jaś Morawski).png Strażnik Czasu 1.0.png Kapitan Dupczok (Strażnik Czasu).png Strażnik Czasu.png Strażnik Czasu (Jeźdźcy Mroku).png Straznik Czasu ver.2.0.png Strażnik Czasu (po 2 odrodzeniu);.png 1 - Pierwszy strój Janka zielona zbroja używał go od dostania zegarka do wielkiej bitwy o Czasopolitan 2 - Drugi płaszcz brązowy używał go od wielkiej bitwy o Czasopolitan do kryzysu bohatera 3 - Trzeci strój używał go od początku kryzysu bohatera do odrodzenia 4 - Czwarty strój używał go od odrodzenia do drugiego odrodzenia 5 - Piąty stój użył go gdy wstąpił do Cyklladeli i stał się jeźdźcą mroku 6 - Szóstego stroju używał od drugiego odrodzenia do założenia syndykatu 7 - Tego stroju używa od założenia Syndykatu do teraz Kategoria:Physics Kategoria:Bohater